Major
Major is a supporting character in Kamen Rider: The End. The leader of a gang of wandering bandits, his crew seizes and plunders anything of value they come across. Evan is soon hired to take them down, and after doing so, convinces the crew to reform and join the Vulture Mercenary Group. Major crushes his enemies with the Viking Rider Gear. Personality Major is someone with no purpose in their lives. Having given up on life after "The Flash," they have developed an uncaring view of the world around them, and take their aggression out on all they can. This has earned Major a following of less-than-scrupulous thieves and desperate people with no power. Thievery has become an outlet for Major's depression and he fights his hardest to avoid it's consequences. Upon reforming and joining the Vulture Group, Major has lightened up quite a bit. While still unsure of themselves and their role in the world, they have begun developing a kinship with the other mercenaries and Major's crew has transcended from a wolf-pack of cut-throats to a family of soldiers. Major now dedicates his life to seeking a role of his own and protecting the ones he's grown fond of. Appearance Major is a hulking brute of a man, in great physical shape who stands at six inches exactly. A Caucasian male of thirty years, Major sports a masculine face and an unkempt ginger ponytail above scarlet eyes. Casually, he wears bulky aluminum armor pieced together from tinfoil, aluminum, and other assorted materials. After his reforming, he spray-paints the Vulture Mercenary logo onto the armor's chest-plate, and fixes holesin the armor with sturdier materials provided by Millionaire. Gear Rider Viking To transform into Gear Rider Viking, Major twists the Viking Rider Gear located on his chest clockwise. Gear Rider Viking is the definition of brute strength. Armed with his Maul Hawk battle-axe, Viking can crush weak enemies with absolute ease. Favoring straightforward, up-close skirmishes makes Gear Rider Viking a terrifying opponent at close-range that can take a lot of punishment and deliver brutal take-downs with his axe. Unfortunately, while Viking is a powerhouse, his ability to think on the fly is gimped at best and he can be easily lured into a trap. If Viking is ever disarmed, his martial arts abilities become limited to basic street-brawl techniques. Any enemy with fast enough strikes can out-perform him. Despite preferring up-close brawls, Viking does carry an un-named bow weapon on his person should he need to attack from afar. Upon drawing the bow, electric energy can be used as an arrow, shot with decent accuracy. However, the bow ends up used only once throughout the show, and in later episodes disappears entirely. Despite being a Gear Rider, Viking is never shown using Gear Cards in-show. This implies that either Major lacks Gear Cards, doesn't need them, or the Viking Rider Gear is incompatible with them. }} Trivia * Due to the fighting style of Gear Rider Gauntlet, Tiger's Dest Visor was adapted out of Gauntlet's arsenal and given to Viking, who was seen by the director as a better fit for the weapon. In the Toyline however, the Dest Visor is still used as Gauntlet's primary weapon and retains it's Ryuki / Dragon Knight functions. Viking action figures come with an un-named mace weapon instead, presumably adapted from Kamen Rider Gaim's Mango Punisher. Category:Supporting Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes